Flor
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: É possível tocar uma flor sem quebrá la? Ficzinho singelo KyoTohru presente de Natal para Aiko Hosokawa.


_Disclaimer: Furuba não me pertence e, infelizmente, o Kyo e o Trio também não..._

**Flores**

O céu ainda possuía aquele tom esbranquiçado detestável das nuvens que ainda não haviam se dissipado depois da tempestade. Um daqueles típicos dias pálidos.

O corpo estirado na relva esmeralda, ainda encharcada de chuva, cansado por causa da umidade ainda tão presente no ar.

As pontas dos dedos esticados tocavam a seda das pétalas alvas de uma flor. Os olhos distantes cravados nela; em cada movimento seu, enquanto ela brincava ao longe. As mãos pequenas deslizavam pelas águas cristalinas do rio e ela sorria.

Aquele sorriso tão estúpido, natural de quem se alegra com coisas pequenas. Ela estava tão feliz de ter vindo até ali. Um piquenique. Coisa simples. Idéia de Shigure.

O Cão e Yuki também sentavam às margens do lago; mas Kyo só tinha olhos para ela.

Os dedos longos agora envolviam o caule da flor. Puxou-o devagar, sentindo o fino cabinho verde partir-se lentamente em dois, com um pequeno estalo. Tinha agora a papoula diante de seus olhos; que apreciavam a delicadeza sutil das pétalas.

Era linda. Era pura. Era frágil. Quase receava tocá-la, como se fosse se despedaçar entre seus dedos. Era ela.

Não sabia desde quando passara a pensar tanto nela. Pensar em como seria se o que suas mãos tocassem fosse o branco daquela pele, a seda daqueles cabelos, o macio daqueles lábios; no lugar daquelas pétalas.

Tinha certeza de que aquilo era errado. Desejar algo tão puro, tão fora de alcance. Um monstro... Seria algum dia perdoado por amar uma flor?

E seria algum dia possível tocar uma flor sem quebrá-la?

Chegava a ser estranha a melancolia com a qual encarava a palidez perfeita daquelas pétalas. Só o fazia lembrar que não importava o quanto desejasse... Era imperdoável querer tomar aquela perfeição para si.

Mesmo assim, era tão bom... Aquela tristeza meio doce de pensar nela.

Desde o dia em que haviam se conhecido... À primeira vista, ela o havia irritado; o que acontecia com praticamente qualquer pessoa. Mas, ela conseguira, ao mesmo tempo, deixá-lo intrigado.

Quem era aquela garota que sorria tão facilmente? Quem era aquela garota que ousava se intrometer no mundinho recluso dos Sohmas, aparentemente sem a menor idéia do que fazia? E mesmo sem ter uma pista do que fazer, aquela mesma garota começava a curar cada uma das feridas daqueles à sua volta.

As cicatrizes nunca desapareceriam, mas só com ela, conseguia esquecer.

O vento balançou um pouco seus cabelos vividamente ruivos e as pétalas desbotadas da papoula.

Desviou o olhar.

Tohru não brincava mais na água. Tinha os pés descalços agora sobre a relva verde enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Yuki.

Os olhos escarlates continuaram vidrados e impassíveis. Estranho que conseguisse controlar seu temperamento justamente na situação menos esperada. Conseguia controlar qualquer tipo de ciúme, porque sabia que ela não era sua.

E que ela e Yuki eram perfeitos um para o outro, desde o início. Afinal quem seria melhor? O Senhor Principezinho Certinho e Delicado ou o Idiota Grosso que Sempre a Fazia Chorar? Decisão difícil.

Culpa daquela sua maneira bruta e rude de demonstrar amor... Ou qualquer outro sentimento, para falar a verdade. Nunca soubera se expressar direito de outro jeito senão com gritos de raiva. Era uma espécie de autodefesa.

Se recusar a ouvir, sempre. Machucar antes que fosse machucado.

Virou o corpo de lado. Podia sentir o contato da terra molhada contra a bochecha. Gostava de sentir a grama, o vento... Era tão diferente dos ambientes sempre entre quatro paredes que era forçado a habitar... Era natureza. Era liberdade.

Fechou os olhos.

Viu seu rosto. Os cabelos castanhos. O sorriso... Talvez sem perceber, sorrisse. Mesmo que fosse impossível... Pensar nela sempre seria tão bom...

"Kyo kun?"

Levantou as pálpebras para encontrar com os olhos castanhos inquisitivos. Yuki havia voltado para o lago onde ainda estava Shigure, e Tohru estava para diante dele. Por um momento, ficou confuso, apenas.

"Que que cê tá fazendo aqui? Cê não tava com a ratazana, não?" e logo voltava a ser o mesmo grosso de sempre. Não importava o quanto ela fosse especial, só conseguia trata-la assim. Como tratava qualquer um.

E Tohru estava cada vez mais anestesiada àquele comportamento.

"É que eu... Só queria ver se estava tudo bem, Kyo kun. Você estava tão quieto..." E Kyo se deu conta de que, no fim, era ele quem jamais ficaria anestesiado às palavras dela.

Jamais se sentiria indiferente diante daquele jeito doce e dos gestos delicados. Já conseguir demonstrar o quanto importava, era outra história.

"Tô bem."grunhiu, mau-humorado.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado, ainda com o mesmo sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Esse lugar é lindo, né, Kyo?"

"É..." ele respondeu com um meio-sorriso.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parecia meio triste... Sempre está quando quer ficar sozinho... Se precisar pode falar comigo." Ela acrescentou, enrubescendo um pouco.

Ele colocou a mão sobra a cabeça castanha da menina e bagunçou seus cabelos.

"Obrigado." Era estranho, que com apenas algumas palavras ela o fizesse sentir mais leve. Com aquele dom que era só dela.

"Que flor linda, Kyo kun!" ela sorriu ainda mais olhando a papoula que continuava segura entre os dedos do Gato.

"É só uma flor." Ele disse, meio seco. "Pode ficar." Virou a cara, na tentativa de esconder as bochechas que teimavam em avermelhar, enquanto esticava a mão para Tohru, oferecendo a papoula.

"Obrigada." Parecia mais meiga e infantil do que nunca, enquanto contemplava a flor como se fosse uma jóia.

Desejou poder dar a ela mais do que apenas algo tão simples. Dizer mais do que "Não precisa ficar tão emocionada; é só uma flor".

"É que..."

"O quê?"

"Nada. Não é nada, Kyo kun." Colocou a flor no cabelo. Já não era mais tão boba. Sabia que aquela sua vontade de proteger o ruivo, de impedir que ele se machucasse ainda mais, eram mais que a amizade e a proteção maternal que dedicava a Yuki.

"Cê num faz nada direito mesmo, né?" ele disse, meio rindo, estendendo a mão, ajeitando delicadamente a papoula entre as madeixas castanhas. "Agora melhorou."

"Obrigada." Não era mais boba. Mas continuava frágil e assustada demais para achar que poderia dizer qualquer coisa. Para sustentar ilusões de que podiam se amar sem que se machucassem. Podia protegê-lo como amiga, e querê-lo sem que ninguém soubesse; enganando-se ao dizer a si mesma que era melhor assim. "Kyo? Posso ficar aqui com você?" ela perguntou, estirando-se na grama.

"... Se você tiver afim..." Deitou-se também.

Apenas fechou os olhos e respirou, sentindo junto com o cheiro da grama, o perfume doce daqueles cabelos. Provavelmente o mais próximo que chegaria de ter para si aquele pedaço de perfeição.

Por enquanto, estava tão bom assim...

-FIM-

Presente de Natal para Aiko Hosokawa que pediu um Kyoru ou um Yuki/Kyo... Sempre quis escrever yaoi com esses dois, mas não foi dessa vez. Espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira tentativa singela de fics com o gato mais perfeito dos mangás...

Feliz Natal,

Lyra.


End file.
